1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of drug detection, and particularly, to a method and device for inspection of liquid articles at the place such as customhouse, which is capable of determining whether drugs such as cocaine are concealed in the liquid articles by single energy CT imaging of the liquid articles.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is a difficulty common to custom of individual countries to render drugs such as cocaine concealed in liquid articles. Currently, there are mainly two ways to address this difficulty, including destructive inspection method, e.g. sampling and analyzing method, and non-destructive method, e.g. particle inspection method.
The sampling and analyzing method is to unpack the liquid articles to sample and analyze them so as to determine whether there are drugs concealed in the liquid articles. However, the insurmountable disadvantage of the method is that the outer packages of the liquid articles need to be broken, so the method is not suitable for regular inspection of general passengers.
The particle inspection method is to detect and discriminate minute drugs residue on the packages in the case that the outer packages of the liquid articles are not opened. However, the limitation of the method is that it may be ineffective if the drugs carriers can reduce the residue on the outer packages by for example injecting the drugs into a sealed container.
Therefore, a technology is needed that can determine whether there are drugs concealed in the liquid articles without destroying the outer packages of the liquid articles.